Legend of Zelda: The Courage of Two
by Tcc12374
Summary: The Spirit of the Hero has been passed on the the next Hero, well Heroes. Twins, Link and Serena are the new Heroes of Hyrule, attending Hyrule Academy. Here they excel at swordplay and magic which catches Impa's eye as she offers to train them to be Knights of Hyrule. With their friends Vanessa, Zelda, Sheik and Ryler they set out to find their destinies and vanquish evil.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own The Legend of Zelda. It is owned by Nintendo. Also this is based on how schools are setup in some anime with a Prince, Queen, Joker, Jack, Ace. Well mostly like Shugo Chara but you get the idea ^-^.**

* * *

**RIIIINNNNNGGGG!**

* * *

My alarm went off and today was the first day of school at Hyrule Academy. Any 10th grader would say that this the worst day of the year, but Hyrule Academy was different. Hyrule Academy doesn't just have normal subjects like math and science. There are weaponry and magic classes as well. But enough about that.

I quickly put on my school uniform, a sailor outfit with a green bow and trim, and strolled into the kitchen only to find that Link wasn't up yet.

"He could sleep through the end of the world," I sighed "I guess I'll have to wake him up." I grabbed a small electronic megaphone I kept in my room for these situations and walked over to his door. I "kicked" it open and ran in. Then I crept quietly to his bed, bent close to his ear, drew in air and yelled "Wake up, Sleeping Beauty!" into the megaphone. Then I jumped back as his reflexes kicked in and he swung out his fist.

"Serena why did you wake me up…?" Link asked.

"Er…..It's the first day of school…."I replied.

"It is?!"

I nodded and he jumped up and pushed me out the door. Then quickly shut it behind me and changed into his uniform, tan pants and a white shirt with a tie. Then he came out his room into the kitchen where his face got acquainted with a waffle.

"How did you make waffles in under 2 minutes?" He said.

"Thank the fairies." I replied as Flamma flew over to where I sat at the counter and Navi went to sit on Link's shoulder.

Right now you might be thinking magical glowing orbs of light, right? Wrong. Fairies have evolved since the time of The Legend of the Ocarina of Time. They now can be used in combat and can grow to human size. They also have appearances similar to the personality of their master. My fairy, Flamma, wears a green dress with a gold trim and tinted green armor over it and has dirty blond hair. Link's fairy, Navi, has blue armor with a plated blue skirt and white hair.

* * *

10 minutes later

* * *

"Hurry up, Link! I've already got Epona and Capri set so we can ride them and you haven't even finished eating!" I said.

You now might be thinking 'I thought this was MODERN Hyrule.' Well it is. It's just that since gas, pollution and all that fun stuff got out of control we switched back to magic and old means of transportation. Anyways back to the story.

"I'm coming." he said, mouth still full of waffle.

"Careful, you don't want to have a little indigestion in front of Zelda" I snickered.

"Ha Ha, very funny Serena…" he replied sarcastically.

I walked over to Capri and jumped onto her back as Link got onto Epona. Then I flicked the reins and clicked my heels on Capri's sides.

"Race you there…, Linky-boy." I said as I turned my head to face him and stuck out my tongue. After that I bolted away with Link close behind.

* * *

10 minutes and a victory later

* * *

Link and I walked to the conservatory to meet up with the Angel Division members for our junior year orientation. We already knew all of our friends were in the Angel Division which consists of 6 members, the highest ranked in the school. I'm ranked 1st and Link is 2nd, but every once in a while we switch ranks due to our equally high grades. As we walked in a boy about our age, with blonde hair and red eyes, walked up and said;

"Welcome, you must be the twins, Link and Serena."

"Sheik, there's no need to be formal. And plus, you already know us." I replied.

**(A/N) I just put that in there to introduce that they are twins. It just didn't seem right to just say 'Hey this is my twin brother Link'.**

"Aww, I just wanted to give you a warm welcome to your classroom for the next 4 years." He then cracked his trademark grin.

Sheik Hykarin, ranked 6th and holds the rank of Joker, is Zelda Hykarin's cousin on his dad's side. He is sarcastic and always wants to have a good time. Link's best friend, besides me of course.

"Ok, Mr. Happy. Whatever you say." I replied.

"Hey Sheik, hope you had a great time in Kakariko for vacation." Link said.

"Let's just say I won't be going back anytime soon." He replied.

I sighed and said "I don't even want to know." I turned to Sheik and said "Is everyone else here yet?"

"Yeah, you guys were late… as usual"

"Don't blame me," I said looking at Link, "Well let's go see everyone."

I walked in and saw Zelda, Vanessa and Ryler sitting around a table in the center of the garden. Just then Zelda and Vanessa came over and we exchanged hugs.

Vanessa Harkinian, ranked 4th, is a strong-willed, kind and calm. Her father is the Vice Principal of Hyrule Academy. She is tall and has brown hair and light blue eyes.

Zelda Hykarin, ranked 3rd and holds the rank of Ace, is Sheik's cousin on her mother's side. She is tall with light brown/blonde hair and violet/blue eyes. She is kind, good humored and strong-willed. Her father is the head of Hyrule academy.

Ryler Wyren, ranked 5th and holds the rank of Jack, is a kind, courageous and thinks everything through. He is tall, has dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. His mom is the head of the Board of Education.

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter! Should I continue? Tell me below!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, Tcc here. I know the first chapter was short. This one should be a bit longer. The first chapter was really a sort of intro.**

October 15, 2013

"Finally," I said ", it's the last period of the day!"

"Yeah, I can't wait to go home and relax this Saturday!" said Zelda

"Don't we have that project to do?" Link piped up.

The head of the Board decided that we should spend a week as normal students. Let's just say I'm glad I'm in the Angel Division.

"We don't because today was the last day of the week of torment." Ryler replied while pumping his fist.

It was a week before the Fall Dance and a certain someone still hasn't asked me to go with him. I was starting to get worried that he would ask someone else.

I sighed.

"What's wrong, Serena?" said Zelda.

"Nothing." I said. Then I mouthed 'I'll tell you later' while the boys weren't looking.

"Vanessa is so lucky that she is 'sick' at home." Zelda said making air quotes.

"Well she has gotten out of doing the E.L.A a few times. This should be a piece of cake for her." I replied.

"True."

"Why don't we all go over to her house and see how she is doing. 'Sick' and all."

My friends nodded and we hitched our horses and headed to Vanessa's house.

A quick ride later

"Er… Zel, I think we forgot Sheik at school." I said.

"…I think he planned this." She replied.

"What do you mean planned?" asked Link.

"You'll see…." Said Zelda.

She took a deep breath and said "I summon thee, come forth Sheik of the Sheikah!"

Then there was a puff of smoke and there was Sheik with his trademark grin.

"Your Highness." He said bowing.

"I'm not royalty." She replied.

"You have royal blood, therefore you are royalty."

"I don't want to be some princess who has servants doing her bidding. I like to fend for myself."

"Aww, that's no fun."

I cleared my throat said "Are we going to stand out here forever and freeze to death or are we going to see Vanessa?"

With that I let us all in, because breaking into a friend's house isn't bad, and said "Hey, Vanessa! You there?"

"Oh hi Serena, Link, Ryler, Sheik and Zelda" she said walking out of the kitchen with her wavy, brown hair swaying back and forth.

"So how was your week off from school? You know being 'sick' and all." Zelda said, making air quotes.

"Yeah, how did you get out of it this time?" said Link.

"Well, my dad is the Vice Principal….." She said.

"I'm guessing it's more than that, hm?" I said, staring into her soul.

"Magic….." Vanessa mumbled.

"Ok, anyways since we are here, why don't we rent a movie?" I said to Vanessa, using my puppy dog eyes.

"Sure."

A week later

Tonight is the night of the dance…. Well let's see how this goes. Zelda, Vanessa and I went to Ruto's Dress Shop to pick out dresses for the dance. Zelda picked out a light pink dress with a purple trim, Vanessa went with a royal blue dress and I went with an emerald green dress. Because green is my favorite and all that.

When we got there Link wore a tux with a green tie, Ryler with a black and Sheik with a red. Zelda and Vanessa wore makeup. But I didn't because I'm not a makeup person to be honest. We went straight to the buffet and got some cookies and punch. Then towards the middle of the dance the announcer said:

"The King and Queen for the fall dance will be determined from the votes. So if you will, can the nominated princesses and princes come on stage?"

All the princes and princesses sauntered onto the stage. That included Zelda, Link, Ryler and I.

"The King of fall dance is….," The announcer said as he opened the envelope ", Link!"

**(A/N) Every two chapters Link will have first person just to put it out there. And who wouldn't want Link to be King of the fall dance? I wonder who the Queen is, hm? Well I think we can all guess here.**

Link stepped forward and was crowned as everyone cheered.

"Now we will announce the Queen."

The announcer opened the envelope and said:

"The Queen of the fall dance is…..Zelda!"

Again the crowd cheered as Zelda was crowned.

**(A/N) The next chapter will be what happens in Link's point of view at the dance. Right now it's Serena's. Also if I mix up anything with dancing it just shows how much I know ..**

Ryler turned to me and said "May I have this dance, Serena?"

I smiled back and said "You most certainly can."

With that I took his hand and went towards the dance floor with him in tow. Just then they changed the music to a song fitting a slow dance. So Ryler and I waltzed.

_It looks like he has something on his mind. He has a faraway look in his eye like he's pondering something in his mind. I wonder what it is….._

I was just about to ask him when he said:

"Serena, there's been something I've been meaning to tell you for a while…."

_What, does he have a girlfriend? Or is he really evil? He doesn't seem evil….. Does he like someone else? Or is it… _

My thoughts were cut short when he said;

"I…er… l-love you…"

…_He…..loves..me?..._

"Well you know….. I rejected everyone else who asked me for a reason." I replied

With that he leaned in and kissed me. It was so sudden it took a moment to react but I kissed him back.

I declare this day ze best day evers!

**Hope you enjoyed chapter 2! The actual adventure should start around chapters 5-8. It is adventure/romance for a reason ^-^. Also if anyone could make a cover that would be great. Just send it to thecourageoftwo !**


End file.
